Spiral Endless Melody
by AnnelieseCrystaleAngel
Summary: Everything seemed to stop for Ayumu after Kiyotaka came back.Or so he though.Strange dreams carry him in the depths of his memories.Memories that he dosen’t know or does someone else doesn’t want him to remember? AyumuxOc Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Spiral-Endless Melody

**I don't own The Manga nor the Anime.But I do own the lead female oc about who you'll find out later.**

Everything seemed to stop for Ayumu after Kiyotaka came back.Or so he though.Strange dreams carry him in the depths of his memories.Memories that he dosen't know or does someone else doesn't want him to remember?More than that a girl suddenly talks about a new Organization made to destroy the Blade Children.Ayumu suddenly finds himself carried once again in the Mysteries of a New Spiral.The girl that always is in his dreams seems familiar yet his memories are in the mist.As the Endless Melody of his Memories guides him through the Labyrinth of Fate will he find True Friendship or even Love?


	2. First Iris:Past,Present and Future

Hya ,hope you'll like this new Story of mine. I do not own the Manga/Anime Spiral.However I do own the lead Female Character about who you'll find out later.

**Sings:"talking in his head**"

First Iris :Past,Present and Future

_Somewhere in a Winter Forest. _

**Ayumu's POV**

The birds sang a sad Melody that echoed through the endless white Scenery. Crystales of Ice burdened the trees branches,taking the leaves places. Mysterious Chandeliers of an untouched white now filled the Path in front Ayumu's eyes."Where am I" I asked.**"One minute ago I was in my Hospital Room looking at the pale Moon that rose from the Horizon. Then all of a sudden I found myself in "This place" again.sighMore then sure I fell asleep. This is happening more and more these days. Should get rid of this habbit." **Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that he travelled quite a long distance through the icy Land. He now found himself standing before a Mansion. A distant sounding almost unrealistic piano-melody came from inside the mansion. He couldn't clearly hear the melody but a nostalgic feeling grew in his heart. It was strange but at the same time familiar.**"But then again what wasn't strange these days. After my brot…ahh Kyiotaka came back everything took quite a sharp turn. He moved back with Madoka. The Blade Children were somehow saved. But even thou my words gave them hope, I myself,know that they are only saved for a short period of time. At the age of 20,No before they reach that period I will find a way to save them. That is a promise I made with my own self. Ahh,though mission for a person who is paralyzed on a Hospital bed.sarcastic laughWell enough with that. Hyiono said that she will go to Germany. Did she do that? No,instead she remained here.More than that she seemed to slowly return to the old Hiyono everyone knew.That ,even I must say it,was good. I think that not only I preferd the old Hyiono.small smile,sigh,sad smileEven thou I am happy for everyone,I can't but a little bit feel that I was left behind. I wouldn't admit it out loud,but I really yearned for the days I was solving The Mystery of the Blade Children. I was on the Verge of again losing the Faith I gained until something that caught my attention happened. Since two weeks ago I started having strange Dreams. Dreams, recollections, memories I don't know what they are but I instantly ,since the first dream came,that I was being pulled in to a new Spiral.An even important Mystery was developing right in front my eyes. But there was always an Element in my Dreams that I didn't understand. A little girl and boy were always present. It even seemed like they were the main Characters in this Labyrinth of Memories. **He was forced out of his thoughts because of a new-played all too-familiar Sound."Bless God in Solitude"_**¹**_,I whispered slowly. He entered the house. That house seemed a little like a huge Labyrinth. After a few twists and turns he finally made it to the source of the Melody. At first, the light that came from the Inside the room was so bright that he needed to cover his eyes. After his vision became clear, he could take a good look at the room. It was shaped like a regular pentagon. The walls,except the one that held the door through which he came in, were all from glass, thus allowing him to see the endless white Fantasy outside. A single Element was I the room. A grand white Piano. The lovely yet tragic melody was played by "her".**"That girl… Why is she once again here?" **You see, dear Seekers of the Truth ahh I mean dear Readers, a girl was since the first dreams appearing in Ayumu's Dreams. She never moved nor talked and her face was always clouded by a fine Mask of Shadows. Yet the most nostalgic Feeling in Ayumu always came when he saw her. He always got the feeling that he forgot something very important to him, when he watched her. Never less, this time the exact same thing happened. What was exactly that he had forgotten? And why did he feel as if he had not only hurt himself,but also a very dear person to him because of it?"How long do you intend to space-off?",a crystalline yet cold voice asked.He then noticed that the girl was the person who spoke to him."I wasn't exactly spacing off ",he answered, as her pale, slender fingers still continued to play the Melody. He still couldn't see her face,but he wasn't going to miss this chance to talk to her."So, what is your name", I asked, hoping even for a little bit of Information. "Saa ne ²? Should I, or shouldn't I tell you " ,she answered ,as if to test me. **"Soo, likes to talk in riddles. Now, this might turn up interesting in the End."**smirk "Well it's up to you to decide of course, but don't you think that if you knew I was an enemy ,you shouldn't feel so relaxed around me?, I asked mockingly. She gave a small sigh and then smiled. "Well,well seems as if you passed the Test?",she said."What Test are we exactly talking about", came my question."This isn't the right place to talk I'm afraid.But don't worry,we will meet again, sooner than you'll expect. All the questions will be answered then",came her answer as she ended the Melody and rose from the Seat. And although her face was still covered by the Shadows,her voice was clearly more friendly and open."Ayu-kun,all I can tell you right now is that a Spiral never ends. And even if it ends a new one will always follow. This time it's really a Life or Death Game. Only the strong ones will be left standing in the End",she ended with a smile. I also smiled. **"Something tells me that things are going to get even more complicated from now on. But whatever it is I will overcome it." **

**¹ **Franz Liszt(Bénédiction de Dieu dans la Solitude) traduced it means „Bless God in Solitude"

² saa newho knows (said as if she wants to mock him)

Well, well who exactly is this mysterious girl, and what bond those two kids have to Ayumu's Dreams. If you want to  
know stay tuned for the rest of the Chapters.

Special Thanks to: shebajay , my first Reviewer.

Hi there, hope you liked the first Chapter of Spiral-Endless Melody. I'm afraid I'll only be able to update once or maybe twice a week, because school started and I'm very busy. Please tell me what you think of my Story, I would really appreciate it. Have a nice day and bye-bye.


End file.
